edfandomcom-20200215-history
Home Cooked Eds
"Home Cooked Eds" is the 12th episode of Season 2 and the 38th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, The Kankers decide to go on vacation - chez Ed, Edd n Eddy! Plot The Eds' newest enterprise of a service station goes quickly wrong when Rolf's tractor runs amok - though Ed admits he could have done a more professional job! The boys decide to take five but there's no rest for the wicked as somebody has just parked their trailer on Eddy's lawn. Well not just somebody, it’s the Kanker Sisters and they're on vacation and worse still they expect Ed, Edd n Eddy to provide the entertainments as well as doing their laundry. As if that wasn't enough the boys find their most private sanctuaries have been invaded for take home souvenirs - Edd's ant farm has been rudely violated and the secrets of Eddy's closet are revealed in all their embarrassing glory - and they're not the only ones to suffer - Plank has been callously downgraded to a common back scratcher (for May)- oh the shame! It dawns on the Eds that the Kankers think a little holiday romance wouldn't come amiss either much to the amusement of all - it's enough to make anyone scream. So how do you get rid of such tenacious holidaymakers, Ed? The answer seems to lie in the weather. The Eds then proceed to make a rain storm with the help of some items they have and they successfully get themm off of Eddy's Lawn. After being thrown to someone else's lawn Jonny goes to rescue Plank and then launches the The Kankers' trailer away to somewhere else. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': Eddy bumps into the Kankers' trailer "Eddy got a trailer!" ---- *'Eddy': "Woo hoo! Demolition derby, boys! Cool crash, huh, Ed?" Ed: "I've seen better, Eddy." Eddy: "What?" Ed: intellectual mode "Look, the tractor is still intact, you could have done a lot more with the tree, and you hardly wrecked Kevin's fence. And the steering wheel the steering wheel from Eddy should be rammed over your head. Like so." steering wheel over head ---- *'Marie': a pair of briefs from Eddy's closet "Hey, are these real leopard-skin undies?" Eddy: "Argh!" Edd: "That's quite a statement, Eddy." ---- *'Edd': the Kankers "Eddy, I fear they're becoming amorous." Eddy: "What's that mean?" Edd: in Eddy's ear is heard screaming as the view then shows the outside of the hallway (and the Eds running for their lives!) Eddy: "Aah! Last one out is a rotten egg!" ---- *'Eddy': Ed and rubs his head on Double D's armpit "Uh, we use new Stench Away deodorant. Keeps me dry and fresh." Lee: "That junk wrecked my clothes." Marie: "Gimme that thing!" the remote from Lee Lee: "Alright, alright!" Edd: continuous siren noises Eddy: "Requesting backup! We're in hot pursuit!" Ed: "It's my turn to drive! Beep! Transfer please!" ---- *'Rolf': needs to use the restroom "Hello, Ed-boys. I must use your restroom." Eddy: "The restroom's for paying customers only, Rolfy. Your tractor could use some work." pays up Eddy Rolf: "Fine! Yes! Go!" Eddy: "Key's in the garage." heads into the garage to get the restroom key Edd: "Is that coagulation of dirt and clay Rolf? Did you give him permission to go into my house?" Eddy a dark look "He'll track mud!" Eddy: "Relax. He'll never make it inside." Rolf: a large car engine, which is linked to the bathroom key "May the fleas from your cow inflame your rhubarb!!" ---- *'Kevin': starting his lawn mower and sees the Kankers' trailer "What's a trailer doing on my- TRAILER?!" over and pushes it "Stay off my lawn!" ---- *''Kevin, Edd and Eddy are pushing the Kankers' trailer'' Eddy: "Ed help!" Ed: "One plus one equals one on a bun." Edd & Eddy: "Ed!" Trivia/Goofs *Ed was able to break through Kevin's fence, and yet the Kankers' trailer was to hang on, much to Edd's, Eddy's, and Kevin's dismay. *While Kevin and Rolf are laughing at the Eds, Jonny walks up to them Jonny then has a unibrow, but he has separate eyebrows in the next shot. *When Ed crashes through Kevin's fence, there is a frame where the white stripes on Ed's shirt are see-through due to color mistake. You can see Edd through it. *The Kankers did not wear their regular clothes in this episode. The second time this happens was in "May I Have this Ed?" *Jimmy going through the air with a bike handle and a scarf (with his feet in a cycle motion) is similar to how you first see the witch from the Wizard of Oz in the tornado. *Ed demonstrated almost encyclopedic knowledge about destruction at the beginning of the episode which is odd since he wouldn't be able to know such knowledge given his personality. *'Edd': "Summer rains, you can never predict them." This is a reference to the exact same lines he said in "Read All About Ed". The only difference is that this time rain doesn't fall down when Edd says this line. *When Lee jumps and sits on top of Marie, you can see both of Marie's eyes exposed for a split second, rather than just one eye shown and the other being covered by it. *When Ed and Double D head over to Eddy at the crash site, the clothes they were wearing for the Ed's Service Station are gone from the last scene and they were back into their regular clothes. *Sarah and Nazz don't appear in this episode. *After the Eds exposed themselves to the Kankers from the T.V., the rest of the Kankers' T.V. suddenly disappears. *'Goof': When Jonny rescues Plank from the Kankers after he escapes from the roof, there were eight arms seen though the Kankers have six all together. *Running Gags: #When one of The Eds does something, one of them notes on something that would be expected by another one of the Eds (mostly Ed). If it was meant to Ed, he would say it would be something he would really want to do. #The Kankers creating problems in Eddy's house throughout the episode. #Ed rhyming near the end of the episode. Gallery Image:Seethroughed.png‎|Now how can Ed eat buttered toast? File:Kankers_sitting_on_nothing.jpg|"Couch for blocking!" File:ImagesCA85UWDG.jpg|Where's the rest of the TV? File:Eye proof 2.jpg|A split second of Marie's eyes being exposed Video bgUL68iGgFY Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten